Keep On Truckin'
by missmisery91
Summary: Kouji is a drug-addicted truck driver running from his past. Can a myserious waitress be his ticket to happiness? Kouji X Kari


**A/N: I do not own digimon, nothing, nada, oh oyu dont beleive me? well let me say it one more time... I OWN NOTHING DO YOU HEAR ME?? O_o sorry... ((sadly although uou have no idea how badly i wished i did)) **

**well i got the idea for this story idea from my grandfather on my step dad's side. you see, after he divorced from his first wife he began trucking and ended up taking drugs and stuff, well one day he came to this diner and this woman came up to him and said "when you decide to sober up, come back here youll have a place to stay..." and then poured his coffee and walked away. well he came back there after awhile and sure enough she she took him in. he ended up marrying her....**

**SO! thats what gave me the idea... ENJOY!!!**

*******************************************************************************************************************

It was pouring rain outside. The windshield wipers were going as fast as allowed, and the semi's high beams were on. Although he could barly see 10 feet before him, it didn't stop the raven teen form speeding down the highway at almost 80 miles an hour.

Yeah, Kouji knew it was dangerous and could possbky kill him.. if he was lucky maybe it would. He had always been a thrill seeker, ever since his father abondoned him at 15, he was alone and needed to fill that void. It wasn't as though his father had treated him all that well, heck, he beat his son nearly every night after returning home from the bar.

Kouji would be in bed sleeping, sometimes it was the couch, and other times he didn't sleep at all for fear of what he knew what was coming once his drunken and normally enraged father came home. Mr. Minamoto would slam the apartment door open, mumbling about his job or good for nothing son, always saying how he should have kept the other boy and had the bitch take the one he was stuck with now. That's how the routine would begin. After entering the thresh hold, he would bellow kouji's name as he drug his filthy feet to the boys bedroom door. He would push the door open and flick the light on, yanking his youngest son from his bed and began to beat him.

Sure the man had a hard life, he was an alcohalic for most of his life, his wife left him after she had enough taking Kouji's older twin brother with her. The man could barely hold a job for a few weeks, the car had broken down and there was never enough money to fix it causing his father to have to walk or take a bus when needed. they moved a lot, and were even homeless a few time, bills were tough to handle. Money was always an issue, Kouji remembered having to steal food from the local market a few blocks over just to feed himself. He didn't want to do it, but he how else was he supposed to survive? You do a lot of things you wouldn't normally do when you're fighting for your life. He got caught a few times and had the police called on him on him once or twice.

Even though he knew that his Father had it hard, he could never fully understand why it was him that his father went after and not a stranger in the street. He recalled screaming as his father pelted him yelling "why daddy, why?".

Years passed and eventually Kouji got used to the fact that things would never change, then he hit his teens and decided it was time to fight back. The raven was in many fights while in schoo, having to transfer twice because of expulsion. He finally said enough was enough and eventually fought back against his father. It was great when he won, he felt so empowered.. so in control... but there was a price to power, and he learned that price each time he lost.

He didnt miss his Father, dear God no. It was the fact that he was utterly alone. He hadnt seen his mother or brother since the divorce, he had no contact with any other members of him family either, except for his grandmother, but she died when he was twelve. Kouji never saw the need to have friends, most kids at school saw him as an outcast, that or they were afraid of him.

He was mad at the world. Mad at his mother for not taking him with her when she left, and for having not seen him in years. He was mad at his dad for how he treated him and for leaving. But most of all he was mad at himself for letting it happen. So he turned to alcohal. He drank nearly every night and returned to the apartment after sitting hours at a bar with his fake ID. The only differance between himself and his father at that time was that he knew when to stop and he had no child to beat. Soon enough Kouji found himself following in his father's footsteps so he began to attend AA meeting in hopes of sobering up.

After ahile the raven sold everythign his father had left behind and most of the items he owned himself except a select few. He landed a job truck driving for a company, he was seventeen at the time and needed another fake ID, yet again, with an updated picture in order to be able to work for them considering the job required him to be at lest 21 years of age. Still now at the actual age of 19, he is not legally alowed to work this job, but like most things in his life, he didnt give a rat's ass about it and did what he wanted.

It was great at fisrt, any money he made he kept for himself, he didnt have bills or rent to pay, he lived on the road and never needed an apartment. He lived out of his semi cab with the few possesions and clothing that he owned and was completly happy having it that way. But soon enough the job came with difficulties to bear on the young raven. Deadlines for delivery were getting shorter and if he wanted to get paid he needed to make those deadlines and back to the station for the next shipment. This meant Kouji would be losing out on a lot of sleep, so he did what seemed the right thing at the time if he wanted to keep his job.

Drugs.

Often times he would use Speed and other stiimulants to keep himself awake in order to make the shipment deadlines. Over time he became addicted as would be predicted, and Kouji came into even more worse condition than what the drinking had done to him. But he didnt quit, he didnt even try to quit, he didnt care even though the drugs were eating him form the inside out. Last time he checked his body weight was dangling at an unhealthy 97 pounds, never having an appitie thanks to the drugs.

Suddenly, Kouji felt a piercing pain in his stomache as his abdomen heaved. He began to slow down the truck, flicking on his hazards and throwing the cab's door open. The raven jumped out as soon as he stopped and bent over. His stomache heaved dryly having not eaten anything in days. After awhile he finally coughed up some blood. He casually wiped his hand across his mouth and glared at the mess on his palm.

"Shit."

Lifting his head the sky he sighed as the cold rain hit his head and slid down his face. The wind was cool and slightly refreshing, his jet black hair blowing wildly in the howling wind. After a few more moment he sighed and climbed back into the cab of the semi. Shifting into drive, he began down the road again, this time at a slightly slower speed. He kept his eyes open in search of a truck stop or resting area where he could get a little shut eye and maybe a decent meal. Althoug he wasn't hungry, he knew he needed something in his stomache.

After driving for nearly an hour, Kouji arrived in a small town with a populaiton of no more than five-hundred individuals. The town looked pretty much dead. There was no sign of people and no lights were on in town except for a neon sign that read "Taichi's Diner, Open 24hours."

Feeling a bit releived, Kouji parked across the street from the diner. He killed the engine, pulling the keys out of the ignition, jumped out, slammign the cab door behind him. A few people walked out of the diner as Kouji approached it, they looked to be in their late 40's at least, but teh raven didnt pay much attention to them.

A bell rang as he enterered the diner. The area was poorly lit and smelled of stale coffee. He examined the room looking for an open booth which wasnt to hard to find considering it was nearly one in the morning and there were only three other people in the restaurant.

As he walked toward his table he saw a brunette man close to the same height as himself, but noticably a few years older, taking orders behind the counter. He was slightly tanned and had what seemed to be gravity defying hari. Kouji was curiuos as to how much hair product the brunette needed to keep his hair at that elevation.

Behind the counter was a medium sized window where he could see the cook. The cook was slightly taller than the first, with perfectectly spiked blonde locks pointing out in all directions and slate eyes. He seemed happy enough as he slaved away at the hot stove in the back.

Luckily for Kouji, there were already menu's placed at each table. He picked it up and began reading down the list. There wasnt anything noticably different on this menu then form the hundreds of diners he had feasted at before. He decided to order somethign simple, a hamburger and some fires. He noticed on th menu that it read "Free Coffee with Any Order." and sure enough, a waitress came walking toward him, coffee pot in hand. She was young, possibly the same age as Kouji, maybe a year or so younger,she had short mousy brown hair that just brushed her shoulders and ruby eyes. She was dressed in uniform which consister of a simple white tee, black jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Overall very casual except the pink apron that was tied aorund her waist where her pen and order tablet were held.

The brunette didnt look up at Kouji once as she made her way towards the table, rather she was focused on the brunette man behind the counter who was attempting to flirt with some redhead who was trying as best she could to let him know she was nto interested. The waitress simply shook her head and laughed to herself quietly.

Finally reaching the table, the girl looked up and nearly gasped. Kouji knew that the drugs were getting to him, but he still didnt care. His face was hollow and he had what seemed like permanent purple marks under his eyes form lack of sleep.

She continued to stare at him, this time she looked him straught in the eyes, leaning forward slightly as to get a better look. Most people did not do this as they were normally immidiatly intimidated by Kouji, this however did not affect the girl. She continued staring, she stared as if she was looking for something inside him. it made him uncomfortable.

After a few more seconds she straightened up, tearing her gaze away from him and poured a full cup of coffee into his glass. Then she turned to look at him once more. "Ive worked at this diner with my borther for years and i have never seen annyone as bad off as you..."

Kouji glared at her, eyes intense, full of hate. How dare this girl think she could judge him, she didnt have a fucking clue as to how his life had gone. He was about to say something... but her next words confused him and left him speechless.

"Whenever you decide to sober up, come back here, You'll have a place to stay." And with that she turned and walked away, onto another customer.

The raven merely sat there staring after the girl. What had she meant by those words? And was she just messing with him, trying to give him a bit of hope to see if it would make any differance? Or was she actually sincere?

No, there was no way that she was for real. This was the kind of thing that happened in movies, no one was ever that generous to a complete stranger, heck he didnt even say a word to her, or even get each others names. He was furious at the girl, did she think she was funny?

Enraged, Koiji stood, rather loudly, and made his way to the door, the entire diner went quiet as all eyes watched the trucker as he made his exit.

The blonde behind the window blinked. "What the hell was his problem Tai?"

"I don't know, Yama... maybe it was your cooking?" The brunette man responded, smirking slightly.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "He didnt order anything. he probably just couldn't stand the sight of your ugly mug anymore.. I know I can't" The two continued to banter back and forth,

Once outside Kouji looked back, the girls ruby eyes were staring back at him through the window, they seemed saddened, but of course, Kouji didnt give a shit. He turned and made his way back to the semi. Slaming the dorr behind him he turned the key, engine roaring to life as Kouji put his foot on the pedal and sped down the highway once again.


End file.
